A variety of electrical connector designs are available for use in electrically connecting components, for example sensors with transmitters. Depending upon the particular application, a user selects the appropriate connector based on any number of application-specific factors, for example, code requirements, exposure to specific environmental conditions and anticipated lifespan, to name a few.
An especially challenging environment for using electrical connectors is with water meters and transmitters that are located in below ground water pits. Such water pit installations are commonly used in geographic regions that are not typically subjected to freezing conditions and in which a majority of homes are generally not constructed on full slab foundations. As such, there is no basement or access space for mounting a water meter within the home.
Due to the nature of the application, electrical connectors used within water pits must be capable of resisting long term exposure to an environment ranging from high humidity to full submersion. In addition, the constraints associated with accessing and working within a water pit requires that the electrical connector be easy to assemble and install.
One known connector currently used in these types of environments is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,082 to Karsten et al., which is herein incorporated by reference to the extent not inconsistent with the present disclosure. While the Karsten et al. patent teaches an electrical connector for used in “wet” environments, the electrical connector suffers from the disadvantage of being permanently connected when assembled such that disassembly requires the use of a tool to fracture a locking component of the electrical connector. This locking component must then be replaced with a new locking component in order to complete the connection.